


She's Only Tiny

by pensgarth_deactivated



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensgarth_deactivated/pseuds/pensgarth_deactivated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin brings home an unwanted hamster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Only Tiny

“Arthur!” Merlin cried, pulling his hands back to cradle against his chest. “You’ve got to be gentle!”

Arthur snorted. “ _Mer_ lin,” he sighed, rolling his eyes. He reached over again but Merlin jerked backwards. Arthur held out his hands in a gesture of placation and took a careful step towards the other man. Slowly, Merlin shifted his hand to reveal a tiny, quivering ball of fluff nestled in his palm.

“This is Freya,” he whispered, looking down at the hamster, which blinked up at him a few times before scurrying up his wrist to bury itself in the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Merlin, we don’t need anoth–” Arthur started, but Merlin cut him off.

“Look at her, Arthur!” he whined. Freya poked her head out of her hiding place and looked nervously at them. “She was all on her own, I couldn’t leave her there. She was going to be killed if no-one bought her.” His face was pinched in a frown and his eyes were full of unshed tears, and Arthur felt his heart melt and his resolve crumble a bit at the sight.

He sighed. “One job, Merlin. I gave you one job. Did you even get the bird food?”

Merlin ducked his head sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. “I couldn’t carry it _and_ Freya. I’ll go back later, I promise!”

Arthur dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. “We don’t have room for another pet, Merlin. Hell, we’re not meant to have _any_ animals in this flat!”

Merlin whimpered. “She’s only tiny,” he said quietly, running a finger down her back. “She wouldn’t be any trouble.”

“Just like the fish wasn’t going to be any trouble, or the budgie, or the tortoise!”

“Plod isn’t any trouble!” Merlin squawked, gesturing madly at the cardboard box tucked neatly into the corner of the living room which housed the 7-year-old Hermann tortoise.

Arthur chuckled fondly. “You’re flailing again.”

“Fuck off,” Merlin huffed, fighting to keep the smile off of his face. “So can we keep her?”

Arthur was silent for a few moments, contemplating what it would mean to have another pet running around the house. Merlin gently put the hamster back in the cardboard box and shuffled towards Arthur until they were almost toe to toe, and looked up at him with big, blue eyes. Arthur smiled slowly.

“Yeah, okay.”

Merlin’s face split into a grin, and he threw himself at Arthur, who wrapped his arms round his waist.

“You’re my favourite,” Merlin whispered into Arthur’s neck. “Have I ever told you that? You’re the best boyfriend in the world.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love~ ❤


End file.
